Un amour inavoué
by Elmo13
Summary: Septième et dernière année à Poudlard, est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont enfin s'avouer leur amour ? Rhr Note: cette fic n'était pas un chapitre unique mais je l'ai terminée et c'est moins long de la considérer comme telle. La suite "Un amour impossi


Ron et Hermione

Septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione était très enthousiasmée, elle avait passé l'été chez Victor. Eh oui, ils sortaient ensembles depuis l'été dernier et elle était très heureuse avec lui. Harry était sortit un temps avec Cho mais avait vite réalisé qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Quant à Ron, rien à l'horizon. Hermione avait beaucoup changée cet été, elle avait embelli d'une façon incroyable, elle était presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux tombaient maintenant en boucles folles sur ses épaules et son visage avait mûri, perdant l'allure enfantine qu'il possédait. Tous les garçons se retournaient maintenant sur son passage et elle était moins sérieuse qu'auparavant, profitant mieux de sa jeunesse. Victor et elle avaient vécu comme des Moldus tout l'été et elle avait pris une vie d'adolescente normale aussi il ça lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver là à chercher Ron et Harry dans le Poudlard Express. Le dernier compartiment, ils étaient sûrement là.

...

- Non Harry, le meilleur poursuiveur c'est...

Ron fut interrompu par l'arrivé de quelqu'un dans le compartiment. Aussitôt, il comprit que c'était Hermione.

- Salut Herm...

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent dans leur lancée, éblouis par la beauté de leur amie. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pour lui et Harry qui étaient ses meilleurs amis, Hermione avait toujours été mignonne et ils se doutaient qu'elle allait changer car eux aussi l'avait faits mais là, ça surpassait tout ce qu'ils auraient pus imaginer. Les cheveux raides et cassants d'Hermione tombaient maintenant en une cascade de boucles brillantes sur ses épaules et son sourire, son sourire...

- Euh ? Les gars ? On ne dit pas bonjour ?

...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à restés planter là ? Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient beaucoup changés eux aussi, ils avaient grandi et étaient devenus assez mignons, surtout Ron.

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, je vous ordonne de me dire bonjour.

- Hermione !

Ils s'étaient levés d'un bond et avaient parlés avec un synchronisme hilarant. Reprenant leurs esprits, ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Tu...tu as beaucoup changé.

Ron avait la voix rauque. Harry, quant à lui, regardait obstinément ses chaussures. Soudain, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Hermione.

...

Harry n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un. A vrai dire, depuis Cho, ils n'avaient regardé aucune fille de cette manière et il n'aurait jamais cru recommencer avec Hermione. Il savait que ce devait être ses hormones car il ne ressentait pas cet amour là pour elle et il était vrai que tous les garçons de Gryffondor semblaient atteint de ce mal. Depuis que les cours avaient commencé, ils se battaient tous pour porter ses livres ou s'asseoir près d'elle au déjeuner. En apparences, lui et Ron semblaient avoir été les seuls épargnés. Ils agissaient presque normalement avec elle mais Harry soupçonnait que la réserve dans laquelle Ron plongeait chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, comme maintenant, la concernait. Hermione était devenue la plus belle fille de Poudlard et Harry se doutait que son meilleur ami n'y était pas indifférent. Lui-même la trouvait resplendissante mais chassait toute idée romantique qui apparaissait. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

Harry rassembla tout son courage, il allait le prendre mal.

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour Hermione ?

- **PAS DU TOUT ! POURQUOI TU DIS ÇA ?**

Pour Harry et n'importe quel être intelligent, cette réponse équivalait à un « oui, je suis complètement fou d'elle mais je ne l'avouerais jamais, même pas à moi-même ». Harry décida de ne pas insister.

- Parce que ça fait une semaine que tu ne souris qu'en sa présence et que tu ne me parle plus de Quidditch. Je me demandais c'est tout, je suis paranoïaque parfois.

- C'est ça...

...

Bien sûr que non, il ne ressentait rien pour Hermione, pourquoi Harry en parlait ? D'accord il était moins bavard mais c'était seulement le stress de la nouvelle année. Seulement le stress...le stress.

- ...le stress.

- Tu as dis quelque chose Ron ?

- Non, excuse-moi, je vais aller voir Herm... Ginny.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de se démentir car il trouva Ginny en train de discuter avec Hermione.

- Bonjour !

- Salut Ron.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourie. Ron sentit son estomac se nouer. « Je ne dois plus manger autant » pensa-t-il. Hélas, même le jeûne ne pourrait pas guérir sa « maladie ».

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Nous lisons la lettre que m'a envoyée Victor.

Cette fois, Ron cru qu'il allait être malade et il pensa que ce matin là, la nourriture devait être périmée.

...

Cette nouvelle année était géniale, tous les garçons de Gryffondor lui faisaient la cour. Même les moqueries des Serpentards se faisaient plus rares. Évidemment, quelques mauvaises langues racontaient qu'elles avaient utilisé la magie pour devenir ce qu'elle était mais Hermione ne s'en faisait pas. Victor lui avait envoyé une superbe lettre et Ginny était devenue sa meilleure amie et sa confidente. Cette dernière aussi avait beaucoup grandie, Colin Crivey lui avait demandé de sortir mais elle n'était sûre d'accepter, son béguin pour Harry n'ayant jamais tout à fait disparu.

- Je dois te laisser Hermione, je vais donner ma réponse à Colin.

- Et que vas-tu lui dire ?

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est super !

- Je ne peux pas attendre le restant de ma vie qu'Harry s'intéresse à moi.

- Harry est assez bloqué en ce qui concerne les filles, plusieurs garçons le sont.

- Parlant de garçon bloqué.

- Bonjour !

- Salut Ron.

Hermione leva la tête et lui sourit, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle maintenant et il avait de si beaux yeux...voyons, Ron c'était Ron et même s'il était devenu extrêmement mignon...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Nous lisons la lettre que m'a envoyée Victor.

Ron paru contrarié, il lui en voulait visiblement toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry en quatrième année.

- À tout à l'heure Hermione.

- Bye Ginny.

Ginny s'en alla et Ron paru vouloir la suivre, Hermione posa immédiatement une main sur le torse de son ami pour l'en empêcher.

- Je crois qu'elle préfèrerait aller là où elle va seule.

Ron regarda la main d'Hermione et acquiesça.

- Tu joues une partie d'échec avec moi ?

Les échecs version sorcier, Hermione n'avait jamais aimé ce jeu mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie d'essayer.

- D'accord.

Ron lui-même parut surpris mais fut ravi qu'elle accepte. Harry arriva pendant la troisième partie.

- Hermione Granger qui joue avec Ron aux échecs, quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir durant ma vie.

Harry s'attendait à une réaction plus originale que deux « Hum... Hum ». Ils les observa jouer. Hermione était bien meilleure qu'elle ne le paraissait et elle faillie battre Ron.

- Je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais on va être en retard en cours.

Ron se leva à contrecœur.

- Harry à raison Hermione, allons-y.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. Hermione avait adoré jouer avec lui et ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés, une première.

- Les cours de métamorphoses sont vraiment intéressants cette année, Mc Gonagall devrait bientôt nous expliquer les étapes de transformations en Animagus. Peut-être découvrirons-nous pourquoi nos tentatives n'ont pas marchées.

- Oh, Harry ! Tu as toujours cette idée en tête ?

Depuis deux ans, Harry cherchait à faire comme son père et à devenir un Animagus. Aidé par ses deux amis, il avait tout préparé mais, sans raison apparente, ça avait échoué.

- Oui. Écoutez, si l'on découvre pourquoi ça a échoué, on pourra réessayer, vous devriez y penser, nous, en Animagus, ce serait super !

- Tu voudrais toujours être un cerf ?

- J'avais pensé à un chien, comme Sirius, c'est plus discret. Hermione, tu pourrais recommencer avec l'ADN de chat. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi.

- C'est contre la loi de devenir un Animagus sans permission.

- Si nous avions suivi la loi, nous ne serions plus là aujourd'hui !

- Tu as gagné.

- Super et toi Ron ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment d'animal en tête.

- Prends un chat comme Hermione, tu dois le faire avec nous, c'est notre rêve.

- D'accord.

...

Les jours passèrent, les semaines. Près d'un mois et demi plus tard, Hermione revint voir Harry avec une bonne nouvelle.

- J'ai trouvé, nous avions besoin de Garzium, le langage utilisé dans le livre de la bibliothèque est codé, il cache un ingrédient.

- Où peut-on s'en procurer ?

- Le Garzium est une herbe, Rogue en possède sûrement.

- Nous, nous allons y arriver ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, après trois années de travail, ils allaient réussir.

- Oui, j'ai demandé deux chats et un chien à Hagrid. Nous n'auront qu'à les enfermer pendant nos sorties et personne ne trouvera ça suspect de les voir.

- Tu es brillante Hermione.

- Qui s'occupe de Rogue ?

- Moi, cette nuit, cape d'invisibilité, on se retrouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- J'annonce la nouvelle à Ron, où est-il ?

- À la bibliothèque.

- Ron ? À la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, il fait ses devoirs, Trelawney nous a donné une recherche à faire.

...

Ron et Hermione étaient très nerveux, ils attendaient le retour de Harry et s'il avait réussi, ils deviendraient des Animagus non-déclarés. Les deux chats et le chiens faisaient connaissance au milieu de la pièce.

- Hermione, ces deux chats sont noirs, comment allons-nous les différencier ?

- Il est dit dans le livre qu'ils prendront la couleur de notre personnalité une fois le rituel terminé.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ressemblerons ?

- Oui et même leur personnalité sera semblable à la notre, comme ça, on est sûrs qu'ils s'entendront.

Harry apparut au milieu de la pièce.

- Je l'ai.

- Maintenant, formons un cercle, notre animal sur les genoux. Harry place-toi là et Ron, ici. Harry, les chiens ne sont pas acceptés à Poudlard, tu devras le relâcher après.

- Que...que va-t-il se passer ?

- Dans l'immédiat rien mais nous nous transformerons pendant la nuit, c'est pourquoi nous devrons rester ici. Il nous faudra probablement plusieurs jours avant de contrôler entièrement nos métamorphoses alors le mot d'ordre sera prudence.

- Les animaux seront identiques à nous ? En tous points ?

- Oui.

Les trois prirent une grande inspiration.

- Vous êtes prêts les gars ? Donnez-moi la main.

Ron s'exécuta. Sa main était douce et sa poigne ferme, Hermione songea qu'elle aimerait les toucher plus souvent. Harry avait la main presque tremblante, son rêve devenait réalité.

- Concentrez-vous sur votre animal, lorsque vous serez prêts, dites « Animagus, forevetium » trois fois et avalez d'un trait la potion devant vous.

Au même moment, les trois récitèrent la formule et burent la potion. Hermione ne sentie pas vraiment de changement sur elle mais la chatte noire était devenue d'un ton gris-bleuté, une couleur magnifique qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Le chat sur les genoux de Ron était devenu...roux, tacheté de beige. Il était très mignon mais Ron marmonna que cette couleur finirait par le rendre malade. Le labrador de Harry était presque entièrement resté noir mais sa mâchoire inférieure était blanche ainsi que le bout de ses oreilles. Lui aussi était adorable.

- Alors c'est fait !?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Harry semblait médusé. Tout-à-coup, Mimi Geignarde apparue.

- Mais ce sont les trois mousquetaires, ce n'est pas bien de désobéir aux règles. Je peux me joindre a vous ? Harry ?

- Tu sais Mimi, Ron, Hermione et moi on fait quelque chose de... de disons réservé aux vivants.

- Ouin, snif, méchants ! Partez ou j'alerte toute l'école.

- Mais Mimi...

- Pas de mais, si vous ne partez pas, je hurle.

Hermione, Ron et Harry sortirent, prenant la menace très au sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Harry se heurta à quelqu'un. Malefoy.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter et sa bande qui se promènent dans l'école la nuit tombée, Rogue serait ravi de le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy, toi aussi tu transgresses les règles.

- Oui et c'est pour cela que vous vous en tirerez cette fois mais si vous ne rentrez pas tout de suite, j'appelle Rogue. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aura plus que cette raison pour vous renvoyez.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils rentrèrent immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor, leurs animaux en main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On rentre dans les dortoirs, ce serait trop suspect sinon. Hermione, avec qui partages-tu ta chambre ?

- Ginny.

- Parfait, ne la met pas au courant mais si tu le devais, se sera moins grave.

- Bonne chance Hermione.

- Toi-aussi Ron.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hermione vu de la peur dans ceux de Ron, pas de la peur pour lui, mais pour elle.

...

Ron et Harry étaient dans leur chambre et discutaient depuis une heure, attendant la transformation. Ron caressait Caramel. Il avait demandé un nom de chat Moldu à Harry et Caramel était le premier qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- Tu sais Harry c'est étrange mais, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les chats mais là, cette petite boule de poils, je l'adore.

- Ce doit faire partie de l'envoûtement.

- Probablement...regarde, la chatte d'Hermione, ce qu'elle est belle quoique je ne connaisse pas cette couleur.

La chatte se mit à tourner en rond et à sauter des genoux de Ron à ceux d'Harry sans s'arrêter. Puis, Ron prit la chatte dans ses bras et la caressa derrière les oreilles. Calmée, elle ronronna.

- Je me demande comment Hermione va nommer cette petite merveille, tu en penses quoi Harry ?

La chatte miaula et soudain, Harry comprit.

- Ron, je crois que **c'est** Hermione.

Ron regarda le chat qu'il tenait avec les yeux ronds.

- Hermione ?

Tout se déroula très vite et un instant plus tard, c'était Hermione qui était assise sur les genoux de Ron qui ne comprenait plus grand chose à la situation.

- Quelle expérience, j'étais un chat... bla... bla... bla... super... bla...bla...bla...bla... étrange.

Hermione parlait si vite que les deux garçons ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours assise sur les genoux de Ron. Gênée, elle s'écarta.

- Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Je venais de m'asseoir sur mon lit et...pouf, j'étais un chat. J'ai tenté de redevenir moi mais ça n'a pas marché, quand Ron a dit que j'étais Hermione, la transformation a été automatique.

- Peux-tu te transformer à nouveau ?

- Je vais essayer.

Hermione ferma les yeux et redevint un chat.

- C'est cool ! Reviens maintenant.

Hermione leur jeta un regard implorant et miaula.

- Harry je crois qu'elle n'est pas capable de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on...

Harry releva la tête, il y avait maintenant deux chats devant lui.

- Super, c'est mon rêve et je suis le dernier.

Harry regarda Hermione.

- Tu es Hermione.

La métamorphose fut immédiate.

- Merci, j'étais coincer. J'ai vu Ron se transformer, comme il est mignon.

Hermione prit Ron et le tenu dans les airs, il commença à s'agiter et à donner des coups de pattes.

- Chaton Ron aime pas ça mais il n'arrive pas à se transformer ?

Hermione se moquait de lui ? Il allait lui montrer. Le vrai Ron réapparu.

- Je t'écrase Hermione ?

Ron était appuyé de tout son poids sur Hermione. Il était très fier de lui car même « mademoiselle intelligente » ne contrôlait pas ses métamorphoses mais sans qu'il s'avoue que c'était ça, rester aussi près d'elle le déconcentrait alors il ne la taquina pas plus longtemps.

...

La nuit s'était écoulée doucement et Harry désespérait, pourquoi il ne se transformait pas ? Ron et Hermione avaient engagés une bataille amicale entre « chats ». Harry était maintenant certain que Ron aimait Hermione, il avait vu croître cet amour depuis le début des cours mais il savait qu'il avait toujours été quelque part au fond de Ron. Cela expliquait sa soudaine jalousie envers Krum en quatrième année, sa frustration lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il sortait avec Hermione et sa déception lors du bal de Noël. Harry se demandait si lui-même le savait, Ron n'était pas du genre à s'avouer ses sentiments. Soudain, alors que ses pensés lui échappaient, Harry sentit les premiers changements s'effectuer en lui, son odorat devint plus aiguisé et il sentit son corps se transformer. Quelques secondes plus tard il était un chien. C'était fantastique, Harry se sentait fort, enjoué et voulait tout renifler. Il vit deux chats et couru vers eux mais ils se transformèrent en humains. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas drôle, lui aussi voulait s'amuser avec eux.

- Regarde-le Hermione, il est fou comme un balai.

- Il est mignoooon.

Comment ? Il n'était pas fou il voulait seulement s'amuser. Leurs batailles de tout à l'heure, ils ne s'en souvenaient plus ou quoi ? Harry tenta de reprendre sa forme mais il en fut incapable.

- Tu crois qu'il est bloqué Ron ?

- Toi, tu es Harry.

Comme si sa volonté reprenait le dessus, Harry réussit à redevenir lui-même.

- Whoa...

- Tu l'as dit, c'est génial pas vrai ?

- Vous aviez raison, c'est géant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hermione ?

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, ça va aller ?

- Oui.

...

- Alors, vous survivez ?

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et taquinait ses meilleurs amis.

- Oui.

Ron avait l'air très fatigué mais il lui souri, ses yeux devenus brillants. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et Ron continua de la fixer. Mal à l'aise, Hermione baissa les yeux. Ignorant (volontairement ?) cet échange, Harry détendit l'atmosphère.

- Ron, la saison de Quidditch va bientôt recommencé, prêt à reprendre ton balai ?

- Oui mon capitaine !

En effet, depuis le départ d'Olivier et ensuite d'Angelina, Harry était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Ron un joueur exemplaire, comme ses frères l'avaient étés. Hermione aurait aimé essayer le Quidditch mais...disons qu'elle était nulle sur un balai. Apparemment, la même pensée avait traversé l'esprit de ses camarades car ils la regardèrent l'air moqueur.

- Quand allez-vous oublier cette journée ? Je ne voulais qu'essayer, ce n'est pas illégal !

Il y a deux ans de cela, Hermione avait tenté de voler et après quelques jours à l'infirmerie avait décidé que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

- Sérieusement Hermione, tu devrais réessayer, Harry et moi on sera là pour te rattraper au cas où.

Hermione trouva l'idée alléchante. Après tout, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais d'autre occasion.

- D'accord Ron mais tu seras responsable s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

À ce moment, ce n'était que pour taquiner Ron qu'elle disait cela.

...

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione avait un balai en main mais ne semblait pas très convaincue.

- Granger, Potter et Weasley, comme ça me fait plaisir.

- Dégage Malefoy.

- Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

- Tu rêves si tu crois qu'on va te le dire.

- Vous finirez par avouez, je sais que vous faisiez de la magie et je ferai le nécessaire pour que vous me le dites.

Sur ce, il souhaita bonne chance à Hermione et tourna les talons. À mi-chemin du château il ajouta :

- Si vous comprenez votre erreur, venez me voir cette nuit dans la grande salle.

- Il était temps qu'il parte, vas-y Hermione.

Elle prit une grande respiration et monta sur le balai.

- C'est ça, doucement.

Lentement, elle s'envola. Harry et Ron volèrent autour d'elle pendant qu'elle tentait de comprendre le maniement de cette chose. Victor lui avait tant parlé des techniques de vols cet été qu'elle fut capable d'avancer, d'accélérer et même de tourner. Elle se détendit. Quelle sensation fabuleuse !

- Bravo Hermione.

Les encouragements et félicitations de ces deux amis semblaient lointains. Elle voulait restée dans les airs, comme un nuage, elle voulait monter plus haut. Elle entendit vaguement Harry dire à Ron qu'il rentrait étudier son examen de potion. Elle était comme une petite fille, criant des « Yahoo » sans arrêt. Ça avait l'air d'amuser Ron de la voir si heureuse. Mais Hermione tentait des coups toujours plus dangereux et Ron commença à s'inquiéter.

- Hermione, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.

- Encore une minute. S'il-te-plaît Ron.

Il ne put lui résister et elle s'élança dans le ciel. Soudain, sa tête lui fit très mal, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle se sentit tomber vite, si vite.

...

Ron comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il paniqua quand il vit Hermione tomber de son balai, cette chute pouvait la tuer. Vite comme l'éclair, il se plaça à l'endroit du possible point de chute et sortit sa baguette.

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Hermione fut ralentit mais lorsqu'elle atterrie dans les bras de Ron, elle avait perdue connaissance.

- Hermione !

...

Hermione ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, un endroit chaud et doux. Elle voulait rester là pour l'éternité.

- Hermione ?

Cette voix la dérangeait, qui était-ce ? Ron ?

- Hermione, réveille-toi !

Il parlait d'une voix douce et inquiète qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais c'était bien Ron. Il lui caressait les cheveux. « Ce n'est pas bien, il faut que je lui dise. » Oui, elle devait dire à Ron d'arrêter mais c'était si bon, encore une ou deux minutes et elle ouvrirait les yeux mais pas avant.

- Allez réveille-toi, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Surtout pas.

- Ça va Ron, je suis réveillée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un immense soulagement dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir de si près.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- J'ai été stupide de te mettre en danger plutôt, c'était mon idée. Rentrons.

- Non, je vais bien.

Hermione se leva mais sa tête tournait et elle dû se rattraper à Ron pour ne pas tomber.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, allez viens.

Elle se cramponna à Ron et avança lentement vers le château.

- N'en parlons qu'à Harry d'accord, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit au courant.

- Mais Hermione...

Encore une fois, il céda devant son regard suppliant. Arrivés dans le hall, Hermione avait assez de forces pour se déplacer seule. Elle tenta de sourire mais la douleur était visible dans ses yeux. Harry aussi comprit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose quand il vit l'air triste de Ron. Il leur demanda discrètement.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- J'ai perdue l'équilibre et je suis tombée mais Ron ma sauvée en utilisant sa baguette. Je lui avait dit que connaître la formule de lévitation lui serait utile. Ron grimaça à ce souvenir, c'était avant qu'ils deviennent amis et Hermione lui avait vraiment tapé sur les nerf avec son « Leviosa, pas Levios**a**a ». Mais cette époque était révolue, **vraiment** révolue. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il l'avait réalisé.

- Excusez-moi les amis mais je vais aller me coucher.

Hermione monta l'escalier montant au dortoir, ouvrit la porte et s'écrasa sur son lit, tout tournait autour d'elle et elle n'arrêtait pas de revivre sa chute, de revoir l'expression soulagée de Ron, ses yeux si inquiets et de sentir à nouveau ses mains lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle lui devait la vie, encore une fois.

...

Ron n'arrivait pas à dormir, il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. « Ce n'est pas normal, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être insomniaque » pensa-t-il. Il avait vécu un vrai cauchemar, il n'avait pas avoué à Hermione qu'elle était restée dans les pommes pendant une vingtaines de minutes, elle lui en aurait voulu de ne pas être aller chercher de l'aide. Il voulait le faire mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser et avait continué de lui parler d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux, chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Écoutant son cœur, Ron prit son apparence de chat, il devait aller voir si elle allait bien.

Hermione était étourdie et elle avait si froid que ses membres lui paraissaient complètement gelés. Dans le brouillard environnant, elle cru voir Ron apparaître. Oui, c'était Ron.

- Mon Dieu, Hermione, tu es si froide.

La même voix qu'auparavant, inquiète, douce et rassurante. Hermione se sentait défaillir, elle n'allait pas bien mais la chute n'avait à voir, c'était d'origine magique, elle le savait. Ron la serra contre lui et tenta de la réchauffer. Quelques minutes plus tard, son état s'était amélioré mais rien de très encourageant. Hermione cherchait à comprendre tandis que Ron était au bord de la panique.

- Je vais, je vais appeler Dumbledore, je lui dirai pour les Animagus, c'est sûrement ça.

- Ron...souviens-toi de cet après-midi.

- Ta chute ?

- Non avant.

- On est allés au terrain de Quidditch.

- Et...

- Et...Malefoy !

- Il a dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour nous faire avouer. Ce sort me prive de ma chaleur corporelle, il peut me tuer à la longue.

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allons trouver Harry.

Ils réveillèrent Harry qui se souvint que Malefoy leur avait donné rendez-vous dans la grande salle.

- Allons-y.

Ils soutinrent Hermione et l'aidèrent à se rendre là-bas. Arrivés, ils firent face à Malefoy. Ron s'assit avec Hermione sur une chaise et il la serra plus fort. Elle perdit connaissance.

**-** **Que lui as-tu fait**

- Moi rien, c'est vous, en refusant de me dire ce que vous avez trafiqué l'autre nuit.

- Pourquoi elle ?

- Il faut le bon appât pour attirer le poisson.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent Weasley, depuis sept ans que je te vois tomber de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la sauver.

Cette fois, Ron ne le démentit pas.

**- Ramène-là moi ! Tout de suite !**

- Calme-toi Ron, alors Malefoy, tu l'as envoûtée ?

- Oui.

- Le jeu est fini Malefoy.

La voix de Dumbledore emplit toute la salle. Les lumières s'allumèrent et Harry vit que presque tous les professeurs étaient là.

...

Hermione se reposait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle pourrait bientôt sortir et enfin savoir ce qui c'était passé. Son dernier souvenir de la soirée était Ron qui la serrait très fort en demandant à Malefoy ce qu'il avait fait. Ensuite, du vide.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, que c'est...

- ...t-il passé ? Eh bien Mr Malefoy a eu une « crise » et vous a jeté un sort.¸

- Une crise ?

- Pour ne pas qu'il soit renvoyé, son père a expliqué que c'était une crise, une maladie inconnue, et que ça n'arrivait que tous les cinq ans. Parfois je me demande où il va chercher tout ça.

- Et après ?

- Votre ami Ron a fait trop de bruit et nous a alerté, vous êtes sauvée.

- Il a fait trop de bruit ?

- Il hurlait pour être exact mais n'en parlons plus.

- Je peux partir ?

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh vous en a donné l'autorisation.

- Je vais allée retrouver Ron et Harry.

...

Tout, je dis bien tout avait changé pour Ron, se mentant à lui-même depuis le début, il avait eu un réveil brutal. Jamais il ne pourrait être à nouveau à l'aise avec Hermione, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il souhaiterait la prendre dans ses bras et la caresser. Justement, elle arrivait en courant vers eux. Comme les autres fois, Ron se dit qu'elle sauterait dans les bras de Harry mais cette fois, il fut l'heureux élu. Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Ron ! Dumbledore m'a raconté.

Le pouls de Ron dû doubler, il était tellement tendu. Elle était là et elle parlait à deux centimètres de son visage alors que ça lui démangeait de l'embrasser. Il dû fournir un gros effort.

Hermione s'éloigna et continua de parler très vite mais pas pour Ron, lui, il ne la suivait plus depuis un bon moment. Harry s'en était aperçu, il **savait **maintenant. Ron songea qu'Harry l'avait même su avant lui, ce qui était assez ironique. Il aimait Hermione, comme ça sonnait étrange, même à ses propres oreilles. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant aujourd'hui que son manque de concentration lorsqu'il la voyait, son désir de lui toucher les cheveux et cette jalousie incontrôlable envers Victor Krum était dû à cet amour inavoué.

- Tu ne penses pas Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as été brillant de venir en pleine nuit, mais comment as-tu su ?

- Je...je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Hermione s'arrêta, cela ne ressemblait pas à Ron, enfin, pas au Ron qu'elle connaissait.

- Je...je dois y aller.

Ron partit comme ça, comme en transe, perdu dans ses pensés. Les jours qui suivirent furent très tendus, sans qu'Hermione ne sachent pourquoi, Ron était très distant envers elle, lui adressant à peine la parole. Cela l'attristait, beaucoup plus d'ailleurs que ça n'aurait dû. Elle avait passé ces dernières années des semaines entières sans parler à Ron sans pourtant éprouver ce manque, cette solitude insondable.

- Harry, est-ce que j'aurais dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je crois, sans vouloir trop m'avancer, que Ron est amoureux.

- Ah, de qui ?

Son ton était las. Bon sang on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, elle est aussi aveugle que Ron pensa Harry. Le pire c'est que Hermione a toujours vu les signes chez les autres mais pas sur Ron, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne lui appartenais pas de tout révéler.

- Je ne sais pas.

...

Ron amoureux ? Hermione était déçue, il n'aurait plus de temps pour leurs parties d'échec, plus de temps pour lui parler de Quidditch sans qu'elle l'écoute vraiment, en un mot, plus de temps pour elle, la meilleure amie. Qui que ce soit, Hermione trouva qu'elle avait de la chance et qu'elle serait bien sotte de le repousser. Après tout, il était séduisant, gentil, presque adorable. Hermione le vit assit à une table et tenta de lui parler mais sa gorge se noua et elle s'assit devant lui, alors qu'il était penché sur un livre de métamorphose. Caramel et Sacha (Hermione lui avait finalement trouvé un nom) était blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la table et Hermione les envia presque.

- Ils sont mignon n'est-ce pas ?

Ron avait relevé la tête et lui souriait. Hermione retrouvait le Ron des derniers mois, elle lui sourit en retour mais cet instant fut de courte durée, Ron retourna à ses livres.

- Harry m'a dit que tu es amoureux.

**- Harry a dit quoi !!!**

Ron crut qu'il allait pété un câble, Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait.

- Je peux savoir de qui tu es amoureux ?

Temps mort, elle ne sait rien, soulagement.

**- Non !**

- C'est si sérieux ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui, de tout mon cœur.

Ron s'en voulu d'avoir dit ça mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, après tout, c'était la vérité. Il commença à ramasser ses livres.

- Est-ce que je la connaît ?

Si tu la connais ? Tu es parfaite et tellement belle...Mais tu n'es pas à moi, jamais tu le sera, tu aimes Victor.

- On peut dire ça.

Ron se leva et monta au dortoir, c'était trop douloureux de rester près d'elle.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, sans autre regard pour elle et elle fut jalouse, jalouse d'**elle**. Tout de suite elle **la** détesta.

...

Hermione tenta désespérément de connaître l'identité de la fille, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme une rivale car les sentiments sont rarement rationnels, mais rien n'y fit. Personne n'avait vu Ron avec une fille, il ne parlait à personne et restait dans sa chambre pendant ses temps libres. Hermione avait même l'impression que cette fille n'existait pas mais elle continuait à s'informer. Sa dernière hypothèse fut qu'il se transformait en chat pour aller la retrouver à l'insu des autres. Notre amie pensait de plus en plus aux moments où Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras, pour la réchauffer ou la rassurer mais toujours avec cette douceur infinie qu'il réservait maintenant à cette fille. Hermione décida d'en avoir le cœur net, elle enferma Sacha dans sa cage et se transforma. Elle avait promis comme Harry et Ron de toujours avertir les autres avant de se transformer, de ne jamais espionner la vie personnelle de ses amis aussi elle se sentait un peu coupable. Elle sortit du dortoir, pénétra dans celui des garçons et se rendit dans la chambre de Harry et Ron. Ce-dernier était allongé sur son lit et fixais le plafond. Elle sauta près de lui.

- Hey Sacha, viens par ici.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et la caressa derrière les oreilles. Hermione se laissa faire et se mit à ronronner.

- Tu sais Sacha, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me confier.

Ici, Hermione ce sent coupable.

- Je peux te dire n'importe quoi car je sais que tu ne pourra pas le répéter.

Ici, Hermione se sent très coupable.

- Je l'aime tellement, et elle, elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Tu crois que je devrais lui avouer mon amour quand même ?

Hermione le regarda avec ses grands yeux de chat.

- Tu me fais beaucoup penser à Hermione, avec tes beaux yeux intelligents. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le cœur d'Hermione battit plus vite, il aimait ses yeux. Elle miaula de contentement.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite.

« QUOI ? » « Non, je ne miaulais pas pour ça »

Trop tard, il était partit. Hermione resta sur le lit, elle n'était pas pressée de reprendre sa forme pour les voir chaque jour enlacés, de le voir l'embrasser, la caresser et de le voir lui faire **ce** sourire, ce merveilleux sourire qu'il lui avait jadis réservé. Ronger par une jalousie destructrice, Hermione comprit que si cette situation la dérangeait autant, c'était que son amitié pour Ron c'était muée en amour à son insu. Elle l'imaginait en train d'avouer à la fille qu'il l'aimait, la fille, ravie, se jetait dans ses bras et il l'embrassait... Soudain, Caramel entra dans la pièce. Hermione se jeta sur lui, elle devait se défouler mais ce n'était pas Caramel et il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Ron reprit sa forme.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, ce doit être le destin.

Ron était triste mais Hermione eu du mal à partager sa peine. Elle remerciait les dieux de lui avoir épargné une scène qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, d'avoir tenu Ron éloigné d'**elle**. Si elle avait su.

...

Il ne l'avait pas trouvée, manque de vaine. Comme si elle comprenait, Sacha tenta de lui remonter le moral, elle faisait des pirouettes mais rien ne pouvait lui rendre le moral. Sauf peut-être Hermione elle-même. Ron se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il sourit des sautillements de la chatte, peut-être possédait-t-elle un peu de sa maîtresse en elle. Ron redevint Caramel et les deux chats s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

...

- Ron...Ron reprend ta forme, Hermione a disparue.

Hermione se réveilla et comprit. N'étant pas revenue pour la nuit, Ginny avait alerté Harry. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et libéra Sacha sans même se transformer. Elle eu tout juste le temps de plonger sous le lit avant qu'Harry et Ron, sous la cape d'invisibilité, entrent.

- Et si elle était en chat ?

- J'ai passé la journée avec Sacha (il prit la vraie Sacha), peut-être qu'elle est sortie. Hermione sortit de sous le lit, la mine basse et se transforma.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ?

Ron se renferma dans son mutisme.

- Nous te cherchions.

- Je me suis endormie sous le lit, je ne trouvais pas Sacha, je ne pouvais donc pas sortir, alors j'ai relaxé.

Hermione avait eue chaud, si Ron avait découvert qu'elle l'espionnait, il ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné.

...

Harry était déboussolé, Ron et Hermione se faisait la guerre froide, ne s'adressant à l'autre que pour le critiquer. S'en voulant mutuellement pour des broutilles, leur relation se dégradait. Harry les ramenait à l'ordre rapidement mais le congé de Noël commençait demain et, pour la première fois, se serait lui qui partirait, laissant ses amis à Poudlard. Hermione voulait rester pour étudier ses ASPIC et les parents de Ron faisaient un autre voyage, Harry, quant à lui, allait chez Sirius. Depuis que celui-ci avait été réhabilité, Harry rêvait de son premier Noël chez son parrain. D'un autre côté, il avait presque peur de laisser ses amis seuls. Ils étaient en ce moment à la bibliothèque. Hermione écrivait une lettre à Victor et Ron faisait semblant de ne pas lire ce que Hermione écrivait à son petit ami.

- Tu écris encore à ce crétin de Krum.

Provocation de Ron.

- Il s'appelle Victor et ce n'est pas un crétin.

Hermione défendait son petit ami mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne le faisait que pour irriter Ron. Elle ressentait encore beaucoup d'affection pour Victor bien sûr mais elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle aurait déjà rompu si elle avait cru que Ron s'intéressait à elle mais, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la fille, elle n'avait pas oublié les confessions de Ron.

- Je me demandes pourquoi tu sors avec ce type.

- Moi au moins, je sors avec quelqu'un, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Ces mots avaient échappés à Hermione, elle n'avait pas voulu les prononcer. Au lieu de sortir une réplique mordante, comme elle s'y attendait, Ron devint très triste et partit sans autre commentaire pour la jeune fille.

- Ça c'est un coup bas Hermione.

- Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça...je...je ne voulais pas.

- C'est à lui que tu devrais dire ça. Moi, je m'en vais demain et j'en ai assez, à vous de régler vos problèmes.

Hermione ramassa ses affaires et retourna au dortoir. Ginny y faisait ses valises.

- Tu ne restes pas pour Noël ?

- Non, Colin m'a invité à aller chez lui et j'ai accepté.

Hermione fut très déçue mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle devait se réconcilier avec Ron, leur querelle était allée trop loin et c'était sa faute, pauvre Ron.

...

Poudlard était presque vide en ce matin du 24 décembre. Demain, c'était Noël et les étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux. Pas tous, Hermione et Ron étaient bien restés eux mais ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Ron prit la décision d'aller la voir, il ne supportait pas de la savoir en colère contre lui. Mais Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle venait d'envoyer une lettre à Victor, une lettre dans laquelle elle lui annonçait que leur relation était terminée, et ça la rendait triste. Victor était très gentil, il avait été son premier petit ami et elle le remerciait en lui envoyant un cadeau de Noël bien amer. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, vivre dans le mensonge ne lui aurait apporté que des illusions. Elle sortit de son dortoir, elle devait présenter ses excuses à Ron.

...

Ron marchait dans les couloirs vides vers la tour de Gryffondor. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne la vit pas. Elle ne le vit pas. Ils se heurtèrent violemment et tombèrent sur le plancher.

- Excuse-moi...

Ron reconnu cette voix, elle appartenait à la plus belle jeune fille de Poudlard, celle qu'il aimait.

- Je suis désolé Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

Ils ne parlaient plus de leur chute, ils parlaient de leur dispute et tout deux le savaient. Ron aida Hermione à se relever et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était vide.

- Tu sais, Hermione, Krum est un chic type mais...

- Je...on a rompu.

Ron s'arrêta, s'imaginant tout de suite qu'Hermione avait reçu cette nouvelle ce matin, pas qu'elle en était l'auteure.

- Je...je suis désolé.

Il était désolé, pourquoi était-il désolé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si parfait et si inaccessible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en aime une autre? C'était injuste. Hermione commença à pleurer. Ron cru immédiatement qu'elle pleurait en raison de sa rupture. Il la prit dans ses bras ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la déprimer encore plus. À travers le rideau de larmes qui lui couvrait la vue, elle aperçu encore ce regard doux et inquiet. N'y tenant plus, elle l'embrassa.

...

Ron crut qu'il était mort et qu'il était monté au paradis, Hermione l'embrassait. Lui rendant d'abord son baiser, il se rappela à l'ordre, elle était déboussolée, triste, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Il eu du mal mais il réussi à la repousser. Lui même était perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pas vraiment la phrase à dire mais bon, il avait perdu sa faculté de penser correctement. Hermione était déçue, il avait d'abord répondu à son baiser et elle avait cru...elle avait cru...

- Je...je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus.

Hermione échappa à l'étreinte du rouquin, couru jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Elle l'avait embrassé et il l'avait repoussée, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'effondra sur son lit en larmes. Quelques instants plus tard, on cogna à la porte.

- Vas t'en Ron !

- Hermione, allez, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends, allez ouvre.

Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Elle garda le silence.

- Très bien, je...je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Il abandonnait, Hermione ne savait pas si cette décision lui convenait, il serait entré et il l'aurait consolée.

...

Ron savait qu'insister ne donnerait rien mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il s'assit devant la porte et attendit qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Un peu avant 20 heure, il fit une autre tentative.

- Hermione, c'est Noël dans quelques heures, tu ne vas passer NoëL seule dans ta chambre, ouvre-moi.

Hermione lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit un sourire timide.

- Désolé...

Elle essuya une larme. Ron posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, ne dit rien, allez viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena près du sapin. Ils étaient seuls.

- Tu veux qu'on joue aux échecs ?

- D'accord.

Ils s'amusèrent bien, Ron fut très patient et lui remonta lentement le moral. Aux douze coups de minuit, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur les énormes sofas qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

- Joyeux Noël Ron. Merci de m'avoir réconfortée.

Elle lui prit la main et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Ron, est-ce que la fille que tu aimes est restée à Poudlard pour Noël ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si tu n'es pas avec elle ce soir.

Ron baissa les yeux et comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter la question.

- Mais je suis avec elle.

Hermione n'était pas certaine de comprendre, est-ce que ça voulait dire que...non ce serait trop beau. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, qui gardait les siens le plus bas possible.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te dire ça, tu traverses une épreuve difficile. Si tu n'as jamais pu découvrir l'identité de cette fille, c'est que tu n'as jamais songée que ça pouvait être toi. Je...je t'aime Hermione et je comprends que ce n'est pas réciproque mais, il fallait que je te le dise.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Ron commença à se lever mais Hermione refusa de lui lâcher la main.

...

Pourquoi l'empêchait-elle de partir, ça va il comprenait, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'ils étaient de bons amis mais seulement des amis. Hermione le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa, sans autres explications. Il répondit doucement d'abord à cette douce caresse, à cette chaleur qui l'envahissait mais y mis de plus en plus d'ardeur. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi ni comment ça c'était passé comme ça, il voulait seulement se perdre en elle, dans ses baisers doux comme du miel. Il ne répondait plus de lui-même lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit et quand il lui retira son chandail, elle ne protesta pas. Ce fut le plus beau Noël de leur vie.

...

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, elle rit en silence de la situation. Il y a vingt-quatre heure, ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole et là, ils avaient faits l'amour. Il était tard et elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle et Ron avaient reçus de leurs amis. Elle se leva, s'habilla, et le réveilla doucement.

- Hermione !!?

- Je t'aime, rejoins-moi en bas.

...

Ron ouvrit ses cadeaux, sa mère lui avait envoyé le traditionnel chandail et des sucreries et Harry et Hermione lui avaient offert un livre sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'année précédente.

- Regarde Ron, ta mère m'a fait un chandail.

Hermione brandissait fièrement un chandail de laine rose-violet avec la lettre H dessus. Ron attira sa petite amie à lui et l'embrassa.

- Elle a des dons prémonitoires, c'est sûrement ça Ron.

- Oubli ma mère, si elle a fait ça, c'est parce qu'elle t'aime bien.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry, il me dit d'être plus gentille avec toi.

- Et moi, d'être plus compréhensif.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire, Harry s'inquiétait d'eux, il avait peur qu'ils ne s'entre-tue ou quoi ?

- Quand revient-il ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Il va avoir une grosse surprise.

...

Harry grimpait les marches du dortoir, il avait hâte de voir Ron et Hermione. Il espérait que leur relation ne c'était pas trop détériorée aussi fut-il très surpris de les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses deux amis s'embrassaient sur le lit de Ron avec, disons, un petit peu moins de vêtements qu'à l'habitude. Harry eu envie de rentrer dans le plancher. Il se retourna.

- Hum, hum.

- Harry !

Ron et Hermione remirent leurs chemises et se levèrent, gênés.

- Tu... tu n'était pas sensé de revenir demain ?

Silence pesant.

Malaise général.

Très gros malaise.

Énorme malaise.

Gigantesque malaise.

- Alors, t'as passé un beau Noël ?

- Oui... et vous ?

- Oh, oui, oui.

Les trois amis pouffèrent de rire, la situation était ridicule. Harry était très content pour ses amis, plus de tristesse, plus de soucis bref, plus de cet amour inavoué.


End file.
